


Paradise

by Zorak23



Series: I'm BORED drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Honeymoon, I’m bored, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23
Summary: The fourth in the “I’m BORED” drabble series.Written for WhimsyAndMalice.Prompt: Harry/Hermione: Vacation[Ha! This one is actually a drabble with exactly 100 words!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger
Series: I'm BORED drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965718
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhimsyAndMalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/gifts).



> As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights.

Harry walked over the hot sand, carrying a frozen coconut-banana daiquiri in each hand. When he reached the blanket spread out upon the beach, he handed Hermione her drink before sitting down next to her under the large beach umbrella. 

“Oh, and they’re in coconut shells, too! How cute,” she gushed. “Thank you for getting them, love.”

Harry smiled down at his new wife. “Of course. Besides, what’s a Hawaiian honeymoon without a fruity umbrella drink, served in a coconut?”

As they sat together under the umbrella, watching the waves and sipping their cocktails, Harry decided that  _ this  _ was Paradise. 


End file.
